Hell's Favorite Demon
by TheBayMan
Summary: When Lucy entered the guild, little did she know that her life would change as her true nature is revealed and it's all Lisanna's fault. In this story Lisanna is evil! Unfortunately for her she's picked the wrong person to mess with, the demon Lucy. This is a cross-over of Fairy Tail, Akuma no Eros and Dante's Inferno. Don't read if you are skittish about the topic of Hell. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cross-over between Fairy Tail and loosely involves Akuma no Eros and Dante's Inferno... I hope you like it, or better yet I hope I'm allowed to write it. Originally I had this placed in the cross-over section but there wasn't any category available so I had it in the Misc. section. For nearly four months this story stayed in limbo as it only got 240 views, so I decided to move it to the Fairy Tail section as the main characters are from Fairy Tail... I hope that is alright?**

**For those of you who haven't read Akuma no Eros... It's about a young girl, Miu Sakurai who wants to be with the person she loves, Amamiya Shion... But she lacks the courage to approach him because of her child-like looking body. So she finds a spell book and casts a spell and a dark figure emerges... It's the Devil himself, Satan. He grants her wish, but at a price. Over time they fall in love with one another and eventually they marry and rule over hell... Then along comes Lucy!... I know the theme is a little creepy, but it's one of my favorite romance mangas.**

**_NOTE!_ This story is not meant to offend anyone who may have strong religious views, it is meant to be taken as a piece of fiction for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy it as such... But if the topic does offend you, I apologize and suggest you refrain from reading any further!**

_***Be warned, this may get graphic at points throughout the story.***_

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Akuma no Eros or Dante's Inferno.**_

* * *

**- Hell's Favorite Demon -  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Friends, Enemys and Lovers**_

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

Lucy pushed open the guild doors and made her way to her usual spot at the corner of the bar. It was a normal day at Fairy Tail... Natsu and Gray were fighting, Cana was on her third barrel, Levy had her face buried in a book and everyone was doing their usual daily routine... It was Fairy Tail after all.

"Hi Lucy! What can I get you?" I said as I cleaned a glass.

"Oh! Hi Lisanna! She smiled. "Where's Mira today?"

"She had to run some errands for Master, so she asked me to fill in for her!"

"Well That's very nice of you! May I have a strawberry milkshake, please." she smiled.

"Sure Lucy, I'll only be a moment!"

Lucy turned on her stool and walked over to Natsu and Gray and stopped their fight. She seemed to be lecturing them about something. My mind started to cloud over as I watched Natsu and the rest of my childhood friends smile and laugh with her. 'Someday I'm gonna get rid of her! NO! Today I get rid of her!' I thought as I stared at her and finished making her milkshake and I laughed to myself. A few moments later I walked over to her and placed the milkshake in front of her.

"Thank you Lisanna," she smiled and paid me. I walked back to the bar grinning all the way. 'This will be good!' I thought as I watched Lucy drink her shake.

A few moments later Lucy started to glow a dark red color and fell to the floor. Natsu and Gray quickly jumped to her rescue... Screaming for her to wake up. Several more moments passed before she slowly started to stir. Everyone that was gathered around her gasped a sigh of relief.

"Now the fun should begin!" I mumbled to myself so the dragon slayers wouldn't hear me. If my spell worked right... It should release her dark side and hopefully she would cause problems and I could force her out of Fairy Tail. 'How dear she take my place in the guild and in Natsu's heart!' I thought as I smirked. A few moments later my plan was working as Lucy started to change...

"Luce! Are you alright!" Natsu said as she stood up and ignored him.

She ignored all questions as she seemed to enter a trance like state. A moment later her head snapped back and her eyes turned blood-red. She opened her mouth as if to speak but no sound was heard until she let out a blood chilling squeal. 'It was working... It was really working!' I thought.

Then it all went wrong... So, so horribly wrong... She started to glow red again but this time a black mist surrounded her, completely enveloping her body. Arcs of red energy swirled around her and then subsided... Standing before us was something other than the Lucy we once knew. The figure before us was a tall black-haired woman with blood-red eyes and pointed ears, but those weren't the features that caught my attention... It was the two long black horns that protruded from her forehead. She was dressed in black from head to toe and a cloak fell over her shoulders and rested on the floor.

Everyone stepped back in fear of what stood in front of them and only one word could describe what I saw... Demon! One that even Mira-nee would fear. She slowly moved her head from side to side, observing her surroundings as she hissed and spoke in a language that made no sense to any of us.

Natsu, Gray and Erza tried to calm her, but she ignored them as she turned towards the front doors and started to walk away. As she reached the front doors her cloak slowly changed into two large black wings. She spread them out with a snap, sending feathers flying and at that moment she flew straight towards me without any warning and pulled me from behind the bar in one fluid motion.

She stared into my eyes and grinned. I had never been so scared in my life as I had been at that moment... She meant to kill me. 'Did she know what I did?' I thought as I slowly started to pass out.

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see him battered and bruised.

"N-Nat-Natsu! What happened?" I whispered... As my throat hurt so much.

"Don't talk, you're fine now!"

"L-Lucy!" I strained to say.

"Dead!" Natsu said as tears flowed down his cheeks and fell on my face. "W-We... We had to kill her!"

I slowly pulled myself up and stood near a now distraught Natsu and I looked at a guild in shambles. It looked like a war was fought and it was a wonder that the guild was still standing. The guild was littered with knocked out mages all of whom were now just coming too. Embedded in a wall across the hall was Mira-nee, still in her Satin Soul. 'Lucy did all of this... This was better than I could have dreamed off!' I smiled.

I looked at the floor in the center of the guild and noticed Erza standing over a mangled body. There was a bloodied black wing laying near an almost unrecognizable body... It was Lucy or what used to be Lucy. Her face was covered in blood and her body was riddled with swords and wounds. She appeared to be pinned to the floor...

"What the hell just happened?" Gray said as he kicked her to make sure she never moved.

"I don't know but it took the whole guild to take her down!... What could have caused Lucy to become like this!" Said Master as he sat on the top of the bar. Still shaking from earlier events.

"What is she?" Asked Erza as she leaned down to get a closer look.

"My daughter!" Said a soft voice.

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. There standing in the doorway was a very young girl with long dark hair. Her small frame hidden behind what looked like some school uniform... She looked to young to be someone's mother.

**Miu's POV**

I slowly walked over to the body lying on the floor and stopped as I assessed the situation and then took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke.

"Who did this to my daughter!?" I said as I bent down and ran my hand along her blood soaked hair. "Why?" I said as I looked up.

"She attacked me!... She tried to kill me!" Said the little platinum haired girl.

"HMMM! Is that so!" I said as I stood up and walked over to the nervous little girl. "I believe you know more than you are saying little one... You have a black heart!" I said as the pink haired one stood in front of her in her defense.

"Who are you and what right do you have to speak to Lisanna that way!" He growled.

"Calm down! I'm not here to harm anyone. I just came to retrieve my daughter... That's all!" I said as I walked back to my daughter and looked at the warrior standing next to her.

"Child! Who are you?" Said the old man sitting on the bar.

"I believe I already told you that! I am her Mother!" I said as I looked towards the red-headed girl. "I'm guessing those are yours... Please remove them!" I said with a smile as she silently nodded and the swords vanished.

I kneeled down and gently kissed her blood stained forehead and whispered into her ear, "Time to get up sleepy head!" I smiled as she gasped for air and her eyes popped open.

"M-Mom! Is that you?" Lucy said as she tried to focus her blood stained eyes. "It is you!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me and nearly crushed me with her hug.

"Yes dear! It's me! Now please get up and clean yourself up... Oh and fix your wing!" I smiled and released her.

She quickly stood up and looked around and began to glow a bright red... A few seconds later she stood in front of me as if nothing had happened to her.

Everyone in the guild gasped and went into defensive mode.

"Baul! Please summon our attendants!" I said as a dark figure walked out of the shadows and bowed as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Lady Miu! As you command!" He said as he disappeared back into the shadows.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Yelled some girl as she attacked me. She looked like a demon, but was not of our race. I laughed as her attack felt so weak, it was laughable.

"Kneel!" I commanded and she fell to her knees and placed her hand over her heart.

"Lady Miu! I am at your command!" She said with a bewildered look on her face. I laughed.

"Do not attack me in that form! Now protect your Master!" I said as she nodded and stood in front of us.

"Now! Who removed my child's seal?" I asked, I could smell the fear and I smirked. "So it was you after all!" I said as I motioned to my servant to bring her here, which she promptly did to the dismay of everyone around, who were now frozen in place to prevent another unneeded attack.

"Don't worry... I will not harm this one!" I said. "Now child tell me what you did?... Speak the truth!"

"I cast a spell on Lucy's drink to bring out her dark side. I didn't know this would happen. I just wanted her out of the guild because she took my place... I hate her!" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"Who is in charge here?"

"I am!" Said the little man on the bar. "I'm Master Makarov!"

"Well Makarov, this little one has caused you a lot of problems. I suggest you distance yourself from her for everyone's sake!" I said as I smiled at Lucy who was slowly coming around.

"And why would that be child?"

"I'm afraid my husband will hear of this eventually and he will come here seeking her. Anyone that gets in his way... He will destroy!" I said with a small grin.

"I will not allow that... I... No we will protect our family and we will destroy anyone who tries to harm us!" Makarov said with an ignorant grin.

"I truly am sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid your effort will be in vain. My husband isn't a mage... He is Lord Satin!... The ruler of Hell. There isn't a force on this planet that can stand against him!" I said with great pride as I looked at a stunned Makarov.

"You know I speak the truth!" I said and he nodded.

"Please! Is there anyway you could speak on our behalf... Please I beg you!"

"I will try, but I fear it will not help your cause. Perhaps if Lucy speaks on your behalf, she may be able to quell his inevitable anger!" I said as I looked to Lucy as she nodded yes.

"Lucy agrees to help... Forgive her, she will need some time before she can communicate with you in her current form," I said with a smile.

"Thank you!" He said.

"Now we must take our leave... Remember to deal with this problem child. We will be back!" I said as I reached out my hand and lead Lucy to the door where several demons awaited us.

"Oh! If my husband shows up... Do not make the mistake of angering him!... Good day!" I said as we left the guild surrounded by our servants... I smiled and released my control of them. I heard them sigh and someone scream...

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LISANNA!" I laughed to myself as I opened a portal home and we all entered._

* * *

**So what do you think... Have I freaked you all out yet. LOL It's just a story... Okay!**

**It'll be a short story, maybe a dozen chapters long because I'm not expecting anyone to like it... But I just wanted to write it so badly, it was eating me up inside. Forgive me!**

**Please Review it and give me your honest opinion on my story and if you find it interesting then please follow and fav it. Any and all feedback is welcome as long as it isn't a debate about religion. COOL!**

_**Until next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fun story to write... Now be warned... This is gonna turn ugly... Real Ugly! LOL**

**Please follow, fav and review my story.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Akuma no Eros or Dante's Inferno.**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Oh! If my husband shows up... Do not make the mistake of angering him!... Good day!" I said as we left the guild surrounded by our servants... I smiled and released my control of them. I heard them sigh and someone scream..._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LISANNA!" I laughed to myself as I opened a portal home and we all entered._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Death and New Beginnings**_

* * *

**Satan's POV**

I returned earlier than I had planned. My daily routine was interrupted when I felt a familiar force awaken and I had to return to see if what I felt was real or not. I pushed open the large front doors of our sanctuary and stepped inside to be greeted by servants lining each side of the main foyer.

"We humbly welcome you back!... Lord Satan!" They said as they dropped to one knee, bowed and placed an arm to their chests.

"Lord Satan! What brings you back so soon?" Said Beelzebub as he walked down the large staircase. He was similar in stature to me, but paled in comparison to his master.

"Beelzebub!... I felt her presence!... Where is Miu, I need to speak with her!?" I said as I stood there anxiously waiting for a reply which took longer than I expected to come.

"WHERE IS MIU!?" I roared.

"Lord!... She left with Baul earlier today! I believe she went to the human realm!" He said with a slight bow.

"Has she not returned yet!"

"No my Lord!" Beelzebub said nervously.

A moment later the main doors flew open and standing there was Baul, followed by Miu and her attendants. I quickly turned around and was tackled by Miu...

"Kai! Your back early!" Miu said as she pulled me down and passionately kissed me.

"MIU!" I said as I felt my body become hot and I picked her up and started walking towards the stairs. "I will have you now, my wife!"

"Not now! Kai! Please put me down for a moment!" Miu said as I became slightly frustrated. 'It was only Miu that could speak to me in this manner... Well, Miu and Her, to be more precise!' I smiled and gave into her as I always do.

"So what is it Miu?" I said with a confused look. Miu looked towards the door and spoke...

"Come forward child!" Her attendants bowed and stepped back revealing a tall, beautiful black-haired girl.

"LUCY!" I shouted and ran towards her.

**Lucy's POV**

'How did I get myself into this mess?' I thought and then I remembered I let my guard down. It was only a momentarily lapse in judgement and my world came crashing down... 'How could I be so stupid! Me Lucy! The daughter of Satan and Miu, the forth most powerful being in all of creation, how could I let some childish, jealous little Take-Over mage undo what I spent the last eighteen years building... How could I be so stupid?' And now I have to pay the price for my stupidity...

"Father!" I said as I cringed at the sight of him rushing towards me. I knew what was coming and I knew that no force could stop him, not even Mother.

"Lucy!" He yelled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Geez!... Dad!... Let me go! This is embarrassing!" I said as I went limp in his arms.

"Kai! You're being to rough with our daughter. "Please release her... Or I'll cut you o..." Mom said with a smirk, which quickly got Dads attention and he released me.

"Fine! But you will pay for that Miu!" He said with an evil grin.

"Gross!... Do you mind!... Daughter here!" I said as I sighed.

"Okay I get it!" He said with a grin. "Now come let's talk!"

Mother and I followed him into his study and sat down on the two large sofas which faced one another as servants bought us refreshments. Mom and Dad sat opposite of me and I felt a little uncomfortable, but I knew this day had to come eventually.

"Lucy! Why did you run away?" Dad said as he drank a glass of red wine.

"Wow! That was fast! No beating around the bush with you at all!" I said as I smiled at him.

"Lucy! This isn't a matter to make light off!" Mom said as she looked rather impatient.

"You're right Mom. I'm sorry for my disrespect!" I said as I bowed my head.

"It's alright child. Now answer your fathers question!"

"I left because I wanted to find my true love, like you and father. I didn't want to have to marry someone who you both choose and besides I have no intention of being a trophy wife to one of Father's foot soldiers. No matter who they are... They are beneath me!" I sighed.

"I want some one who is my equal! I know I'll never find anyone who is my equal with regards to power... I mean, I want someone who is equal to me like Mother is to you. You know what I mean? Someone who would sacrifice everything just to be with me!" I said as Mom smiled at me.

"Child your father and I discussed this after you disappeared and we will not force you to choose someone you do not want!" Mom said as her and Dad smiled.

"Really!" I said excitedly.

"Of course Lucy!... We were wrong to do that and we're both sorry!" Dad said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said as I ran over and hugged them both. A few moments later I returned to my seat.

"So where have you been? We searched Hell, the Human world... I even ventured into Heaven looking for you. So where were you?" Dad said as he leaned forward, looking for answers.

"I never went to either of those places. I knew you would search there... I went to a place called Earthland and I impregnated a couple there. I placed a seal on my powers and grew up there. Eventually I ended up at a place where wizards congregate called fairy Tail and I met someone there. Dad I think I found the one I've been searching for there. His name is Natsu!" I sighed.

"Well that was very clever my dear! We would never have found you... So what happened to bring you back here!?" Dad said.

"I'll answer that!" Mom said as I quickly jumped into the conversation.

"MOM! Don't!" I said but she just held up her hand forcing me to be quiet.

"I was going about my daily routine when I felt Lucy's presence. So I took Baul and several attendants and we went to where I felt Lucy's presence. I found her laying in a pool of her own blood, with horrible wounds. She was dead! Apparently a little mage cast a spell to release Lucy's dark side and it accidentally broke her seal. Lucy woke up as her true self and as no one can understand us in our demon forms, they must have attacked her. She put up quite the struggle, but I'm guessing she was very confused as to what was happening and she had trouble defending herself," Mom said as I just lowered my head in shame.

"I'm sorry! When she broke my seal I was utterly confused and bewildered for a while and I don't remember anything, other than waking to the sound of Mom's voice."

"So let me get this right!... Some little wench broke your seal and when they saw your true form they attacked you!" He said as his eyes slowly became inflamed.

"I don't know! It's all a blur, I may have attacked Lisanna. I'm just not sure!" I said as I let out a large sigh.

"OF COURSE YOU ATTACKED HER! She forced you to reveal your true nature! SHE WILL PAY FOR THAT... THEY ALL WILL!" Dad said as he got up and headed for the door, but I quickly ran after him.

"Dad! Please don't!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry child! I am you... You are me! You know how this will end, because if roles were reversed you would do the same thing. Am I not correct?" He said as I just fell to my knees. "You know I speak the truth. To attack you is the same as attacking me and I must take action! You know this is our family's law!"

"I understand! I would protect you and Mother as well. Please promise me one thing Father... Please be fair with your judgement!" I begged him.

"I will try my child!... But that will depend on them. You will be able to see them soon!" He turned and smirked.

"Please Dad! Please don't 'DESTROY' them!" I said as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Fine! But I make no promises with regards to this Lisanna girl. The others I will take pity on!" He sighed and left the room.

"I'm sorry child, but there is always hope! So have fate in your Father's love for you!" Mom said as she hugged me and smiled.

"I just feel sorry for them... I know what's coming and I don't have the power to stop it!" I cried in my Mother's arms.

"Child!... Lucy! Remember there's always a reason to every action... You just have to find the answer!" Mom said with a knowing smile.

_**Fairy Tail - An hour later...**_

**Makarov's POV**

"Listen up you Brats, I have something to tell you!" I said as my entire body was starting to shake as I realized what we are dealing with. "We have committed a grave sin against Lucy and I fear what's coming won't be pleasant!"

"Gramps! We were just protecting Lisanna!... It was Lucy that went crazy!" Gray said as everyone yelled their agreement.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I didn't know any of this would happen!" Lisanna said as Mira tried to comfort her.

"Child that is why the Magic Council forbids the use of dark magic... It always has bad side effects and there is always a high cost!" Master said. "Anyway we can't undo what's been done!"

"Was that really Luce?" Natsu said.

"I just don't know Natsu! I really don't know!" I said. "Listen everyone I have a story to tell you. There's an old legend about how everything that we know, came into being. Legend has it that everything that we see around us was created billions of years ago by an entity know as 'GOD'. He created everything, including all of us. He had at his side another such as himself but they had a falling out and he cast his friend out into a place called Hell. His name was Satan and he became the face of all that is evil in the universe. I always thought it was just a story but now I'm wondering if it isn't rea..." master said as a loud laugh was heard coming from the doorway.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man with shoulder length black hair and eyes that matched his hair. He was dressed in black pants with a black shirt and tie... He was a towering figure, not only in stature but also in presence.

"That's a lovely Fairytale your telling them old man. Do you know that there is a lot more to that story that has yet to be written!" He said with a smile.

"W-Who are you!?" I asked as I had a sinking feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

"HAHAHA! You are right little man! You won't like the answer!" He smirked.

"You can read my mind!"

"Of course! Mere child's play for me! Now where is the one called Lisanna!?" He growled as several of my children took a stand in front of the mysteries man preparing to protect Lisanna.

"Old man if these children of yours are precious to you... I advise you to have them stand down or I will be forced to make them. I promised someone I would take pity on them... I never promised to what degree my pity would be... So have them stand down and reduce their future suffering. This is my one and only warning!" He said as he glared at me.

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Back away please!" I said as I felt like crying.

"But Master!" Erza said.

"DO IT NOW!" I yelled as tears ran down my cheeks and they backed away.

"Wise choice! Now step forward Lisanna!" He said as his eyes scanned the hall and came to rest on Lisanna cowering behind a shaking Mira. "Come here little one, I promise I will make this painless!"

I looked over at a terrified Lisanna and noticed Mira's anger building and she started to glow.

"STOP MIRA!... Don't do it!" I yelled but it was too late.

"Satan Soul - Sitri!" She said as her body now transformed into her demon form, with horns and large black wings. She readied herself to attack as all I could do was lower my head and stare at the floor in disbelief. "Mira!" I sighed as the stranger doubled over in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious! Tell me your joking right! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed and laughed and then out of no where his head snapped up revealing bright red glowing eyes and his demeanor was now deathly serious. I could tell this was bad. He waved his hand towards Mira and shadow ropes flew out of the wall latching onto Mira's arms, legs and neck. They pulled tight and a moment later Mira's body was ripped apart to the horror of everyone standing there.

"Little cunt dares to insult me like that! I'll show you what Satan's Soul looks like!" He roared and quickly two large black wings emerged from his back and enveloped his entire body. A moment later he snapped his wings out to full size revealing pointed ears, blood-red eyes and two large horns... Just like Lucy did earlier. "Why have a copy, when you can gaze upon the real thing!" He snickered and held out his hand and Lisanna quickly flew into it.

We tried to move but we were all frozen in place.

"So you're the little bitch who's treacherous actions today towards my daughter caused all of this!?" He said as he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "If it's treachery you choose than it is treachery you shall receive... Enjoy your eternity with all of the other treacherous bastards!" He smiled and said as Lisanna slowly turned to ash in his hand and fell to the floor.

"Please stop!" Yelled someone from the back, which quickly got his attention. He looked over and smiled as the ceiling opened above her and a liquid rained down upon her. The blue haired mage slowly melted into a puddle on the floor.

As he slowly moved forward, he grinned and a large, metal spinning dish appeared. He slowly directed it around the room and quickly decapitated everyone except Erza, Gray, Natsu and myself. We were all petrified at what was happening around us and at that moment I felt my body move. I was finally free from my restraints.

"You four have courage!... I will give you a fighting chance!" He said as he held up his hand to stop our advance. "I have taken these actions today because you have attacked and killed my daughter and any attack against her is also an attack against me. With that said I have been kind up till now and all deaths were painless. If you choose to fight me I cannot guarantee you four the same fate. But I will dispose of you all as fast as possible. Oh and one final thing before you all die... I am sending you all to Limbo! You're fate and your future is now in Lucy's hands. Do you have fate that she will save you?" He asked.

"YES!" They all yelled.

"I hope for your sakes that your fate is well founded!" With that Natsu, Erza and Gray dropped to the floor decapitated like the rest.

"You said you'd give us a fighting chance!" I said as I fell to my knees. "Make it quick!" I sighed.

"I'm Satan! Ruler of Hell and I'm a Liar!" He laughed as I felt the room go dim and a moment later total darkness.

**Satan's POV**

"Well that felt great!" I said as I looked around the blood stained hall. Lifeless bodies everywhere. "Clean up this mess!... And I want it spotless!" I ordered as my attendants went to work cleaning up my mess.

_"Now ! Let's see how far Lucy will go for her loved ones!" I smiled. "Show me your resolve! Show me a love that will make your Mother and I envious!" I laughed out loud as I opened a portal home and stepped through it._

* * *

**That was fun! No I'm not like that is real life... I'm not deranged, I was just taking out my frustrations on Fairy Tail. LOL Just kidding.**

**Thank you and I hope you are enjoying my story.**

**Please review it and let me know what you think, and if you like it then follow and fav my story.**

_**Till Next Time...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This story takes place before the Tartarus Arc, I wonder how they would fear against a real demon... LOL My mind is just working over time on this one!**

**Anyway I want to thank AngelQueen1325, Guest and guest123 for your very kind reviews. You've given me a reason to pick this story back up again... Thank you!**

**Please review, follow and fav my story, it makes writing so much more fun!**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Akuma no Eros or Dante's Inferno.**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Well that felt great!" I said as I looked around the blood stained hall. Lifeless bodies everywhere. "Clean up this mess!... And I want it spotless!" I ordered as my attendants went to work cleaning up my mess._

_"Now ! Let's see how far Lucy will go for her loved ones!" I smiled. "Show me your resolve! Show me a love that will make your Mother and I envious!" I laughed out loud as I opened a portal home and stepped through it._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - The First Few Steps...**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I cringed as I felt the last of my friends perish... "Master!" I sighed as I walked across my room and leaned against the window that I had stared out so many times as a child. From my vantage point I could see a baron desolate world, where demons of all sorts roamed free but bowed to my father's every whim. It took many years for them to show my mother that same level of respect... On the other hand, my respect has yet to be earned. Having power does not equate to respect but merely provides a way to secure it faster and I was gonna need every ounce of both, to get me through what lay ahead... A trip through the bowels of hell... Alone!

I've been through the Nine Circles of Hell once before with Father when I was very young and understandably powerless against its effects but I am not that same innocent little child that I was then! I remember he wanted me to see who I am and what he was before he met my mother... Well! What he is, to be more precise, is the ruler of hell! No matter what form he takes or who is among his inner circle, he is still Lord and Master of Hell and all bow to him... Myself included!

As I stared out my window I could see a dark sky. It was always dark here as there is no natural light in our realm... The only light in our world is the red glow that comes from the fiery pit of Hell. To an outsider it would be terrifying but to me it was warm and inviting, almost comforting in a twisted kind of way. 'That warm glow near the horizon, is my destination,' I thought. That is where my journey begins... Where my family awaits!

I grinned as I turned and walked towards my closet and rummaged through years worth of clothes, shoes and jewelry to find a large black box hidden in the back. I pulled it out and gently laid it on my bed. As I looked at it, I smiled and thought back to the day that Hellena gave it to me as a birthday present. But hat was so many years ago now... Well at least it felt that way.

"Hellena!" I sighed trying to remember what she looked like as it was so long ago... Life, death, birth and time have very little meaning in Hell. One could be born today and had died yesterday... Time or the measurement of time is irrelevant here, only existence itself matters! Only a few upper echelon demons understand this concept and only myself and Father truly understand the flow of time here, as it's complexities are hard to contemplate with a mere human brain or demon one for that matter.

I blew a layer of dust of the top of the box and slowly opened it, as I smiled and pulled out the contents of the box and laid them across my bed... "My battle Gear as Hellena called them!" I laughed as I remembered Hellena's smile as she handed it to me. "She said it would give me the confidence to fight off all the horrible suitors that Mom and Dad had set up for me!" And she was right! These simple clothes did give me that extra boost of confidence and I figure now is probably a good time to lean on Hellena a little bit more. 'Perhaps I can see her later!' I thought as I quickly changed into my new outfit and walked over to a full length mirror to admire myself.

I smiled as I looked up and down, "Quite beautiful if I do say so myself!" I laughed. "All Black!" I think it's a trait that I got from my Father, his love of black or perhaps it's just the darkness that surrounds us both that creates this love of black, either way I look hot in my skin-tight black leather pants which accentuates my assets. I laughed as I pulled my coat to one side and stared at my well proportioned ass. I ran my hand over it and smiled at its firmness, something that I had wished a certain Dragon Slayer would have taken notice off. 'Oh! Well!' I thought, 'I have to get them back first before I worry about those things!'

My chest, barely covered, is framed by a tight-fitting black lace-up bodice with lace frills accents... It lifts and... "Dam! I need to stay focused here!... I had forgotten what this place does to me!" I growled as thoughts of Natsu ravishing me ran wild through my mind. "Dam! Dam! Dam! Focus Lucy!" I shook my head and my mind returned to my reflection in the mirror. I reached down and adjusted my thigh-length leather boots with their four-inch heels... Height always made me feel superior! I smiled and thought, 'Hellena knew me well!' My long black coat dragged on the floor as I twirled it around...

I felt something was missing and then it occurred to me... I relaxed my tension and let my inner demon escape and staring back at me was a face that I had almost forgotten about, the true Lucy or Lucyfer as my Mother named me. She said, "it sounds cute!" I laughed at my Mom's beautiful innocence. My eyes were now blood-red, the same color as Dad's I might add. I also got his cute pointed ears and two seven-inch black horns that stick straight out just above my eyes, across from my temples. I grinned as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I was a sight that would strike fear into those that don't know me. I sighed as I realized how Natsu and the others must have felt when they first saw this 'me?' But I don't care, they are still my family and I'm bringing them back... 'Now, how do I do that?' I thought as I started to walk towards my bedroom door... "AH!... Almost forgot!"

I quickly walked to a wall near my bedroom door and placed my hand on it and smiled, a moment later, the wall glowed and then disappeared revealing a room full of weapons. I walked in and bypassed everything as I was looking for three items in particular and quickly found two of them... My whip, which was unbreakable and could extend to any length that I desired, and my twin daggers of light and dark. One could kill demons and the other could kill Angels... Well there were exceptions to who they could kill, 'But they may still come in handy!' I thought as I slipped them into the tops of my boots.

"Now where is it?" I thought as I slowly scanned the room. 'I remember having it here somewhere!' I sighed and then I caught a glimpse of light reflecting of something in the corner. "Ah!... There you are!" I smiled as I picked up a simple fourteen inch silver cross, with a point on the bottom and a secret inside... A thorn from his crown, I sighed. "Well, I hope you serve me as well as you served Dante!" I said as I slid Beatrice's Cross inside my jacket and walked out of my armory. I was just about outside when I caught sight of the eternal flame sitting on a pillar in front of me. I picked it up and pushed it inside my chest. I patted my chest and smiled as I knew exactly what to do with that little gem. I grabbed my i-pod, closed the armory door and walked out of my room and headed straight towards my destiny...

As I descended the large staircase, my heart dropped as I saw Mother and Father standing near the front entrance. Father was grinning as he stood there with crossed arms, while Mother as usual was hanging off his right arm... 'They look adorable... So in love!... I want that!' I thought as I sighed and telepathicly spoke to my Father, 'you're not gonna stop me are you father!' He shook his head and said 'No!' which bought a smile to my face as I ran down the rest of the stairs and jumped into his open arms.

"Thank you for letting me do this Father!" I smiled.

"I'd be disappointed if you never!" He laughed as he hugged me back. "I just wish you'd stay a little longer before you run off! It would be nice to learn of your adventure on Earthland!"

"I promise I will bring them back with me and we can get reacquainted then! Okay!" I said as I released my grip on him and stepped back and looked at Mom who was proudly smiling, almost in tears.

"Lucy! I can create new bodies for them, but you do know that they are dead and a sacrifice is needed to return their spirits to their new bodies!" Father said with an all-knowing smirk.

"Yes! I know!" I sighed, well aware of the laws of creation, "A life for a life!... One will have to make a sacrifice so the others may be free to live again!"

"Correct!... Knowing that are you still willing to enter the Nine Circles to retrieve your friends!" I nodded 'yes!'

"Do believe that one of them will make the ultimate sacrifice for the others!" Mother said.

"Yes! I believe they will... I believe they all would make that sacrifice!" I confidently said.

"Are you sure about that? Remember they are getting a taste of what may lie ahead for them!"

"Yes they would... No we would! After all, we are Fairy Tail and that's what we do!" I smiled and hugged them both and headed for the front door.

"Very well child, you may go!" Mother said with a smile.

"Thank you!"

"Ah! Lucy, one final thing!... He should be no problem for you to handle as 'you are him and he is you,' but watch out for her, she's new there and very unpredictable!... Remember you have more than enough power to take care of yourself and don't take any crap from anyone down there. That is your playground not theirs!" Father grinned as an evil laugh echoed through the sanctuary.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind!" I said as I ran towards the distant glowing pit.

"Do you think she will be alright!" Miu said as she looked up.

"She'll be fine!... I'm more concerned about how much damage I'll have to clean up later!" Kai laughed as he closed the door and threw Miu over his shoulder and headed for their bedroom.

'Oh Lucy just a couple of things you should be aware of... They are in Limbo and their time is short, so hurry! When you are ready to come back contact me and I'll send a gate for you to use. Also the treacherous one is not with them so be careful if you decide to go after her. You know what resides down there! It must remain our secret, so be careful who you bring along. I will destroy anyone who breaks that rule and that includes you... Remember that well child!" Father telepathicly said.

'I understand Father and thank you!' I replied as I had finally arrived at my destination, the gate to the Nine Circles of Hell, which was a very large and intimidating set of steel and concrete doors, reinforced by powerful magic. There were symbols that covered the whole gate and on either side of the fifty foot high doors was a walled structure that ran as far as the eye could see. At the top was an inscription that read, 'Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here!' I laughed as I read it... 'Now that's kind of dumb!' I thought as I laughed to myself.

'HAHAHAHA!' Father laughed as he spoke to me through his telepathic link, 'Child you would not believe how stupid some are down here!' I smirked as Natsu's face crossed my mind, 'I can believe it!' I laughed.

'Don't tell me the man you've chosen is an idiot!' Father laughed and then spoke, 'on the bright side, idiots are easier to manipulate!'

I laughed, 'Geez! That's enough, now get out of my head!' I ordered.

'Fine!... Ahhhh!... Your Mother wants you to be careful down there and show us your resolve!' Father laughed as his breathing became heavier and more pronounced.

'I'll be fine tell her!... Just a second are you and Mom!?' I cringed as I realized what was going on. 'Gross! Get out of my head you old pervert!' Father laughed and wished me luck. 'Thank you!' I replied.

"Dam! I forgot to ask him how I open the gate!... Oh well! I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way!" I grinned as I spun around on my heel and 'Lucy Kicked' the doors open, sending them flying into the pit.

"DAM IT LUCY!" Roared a voice from a distant.

"SORRY!" I screamed as I pulled out my i-pod and placed a set of earphones on my head and turned up the volume. I smiled when my favorite tune started to play and I slowly started to walk. My slow walk slowly turned in to a strut as my overconfidence started to fill the air. Within moments I was dancing my way through the gates of the underworld as I sang along with the song resonating in my head... "Ohhhh, THAT SHIT makes me BAT-SHIT crazy..."

_An evil laugh escaped my lips as I thought, 'let the fun begin!'_

* * *

**That was a blast to write! It's nice to have a story where you can just let loose and enjoy the journey.**

**So tell me what you think of this version of Lucy... She's confident, strong and afraid of nothing. A badass combination. LOL**

**Please review it and let me know what you think of my story.**

**"I'll try to update next weekend if I can. COOL!**

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
